Take My Breath Away
by The Full Metal Alchemist
Summary: Not the typical FF8 love story featuring Quistis Trepe. Pairings are as follows: LL/QT, SL/XL, ZD/OC(kinda), SA/OC, IK/ST, CK/EK
1. Three Guesses

**Title:** Take My Breath Away  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Not the typical FF8 love story featuring Quistis Trepe. Not a Seiftis or Quall. 

**Pairings are as follows:** LL/QT, SL/XL, ZD/OC(kinda), SA/OC, IK/ST, CK/EK

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own FF8 or Squaresoft because if I did, you would have seen all this and a lot more in the game. XD

**A/N:** I wrote this story a long time ago. Let's all pray I type it up with minimal errors. Whoo! Hahaha on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: Three Guesses**

"Quistis..." Xu stood in the open door way of her friend's room.

"Hmm?" Quistis, who had been sitting at her desk, turned her attention to her dark haired friend.

"You need to get out. Take a vacation...or go on a date. Or hell, do both! You're being cooped up in the Garden can't be healthy." Xu leaned against the door frame putting most of her weight on her left leg.

The golden blonde haired SeeD sighed. She snorted mentally. _'As if you have room to talk. You're a freaking desk jockey Xu.'_ She looked back to the notepad on her desk. After picking up a pen, she began to sketch and doodle anything that came to mind. "Xu, I would love to go on a vacation or even go on a date but..."

"But what?" Xu leaned away from the door frame then walked over to Quistis' bed, sitting down quietly. "Are you still lusting over Squall?" 

"Quistis looked at Xu like she had three heads and guarded the gates of Hell as a pastime. "Xu Lao! You know that was just a puppy-love-sisterly-screwed-up-maternal-issues-thing!"

Xu blinked. "Uh huh. Well, you must like someone else. I can tell by that dreamy," she paused to sigh dramatically, "look you get in your eyes when you think no one is looking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah hah! Quistis Trepe! I know you like I know myself! I can tell you were lying. Who is it? Tell me now. Don't make me guess."

Quistis tried to her smirk. "Fine. But you'll never figure it out." She continued to doodle things of no real importance. "And you only have three guesses."

"Three, huh? Right. I can do this." Xu's brows furrowed in thought, lifting only when she thought she had the answer. "Seifer Almasy!" 

Quistis just laughed and shook her head.

"No Seifer... Well, how about Zell?" Xu herself started laughing and shook her own head. "That shouldn't count. Too obvious. He's kinda like a brother. I don't know why I even said that. Okay, um...no Seifer, no Zell, no Irvine. I -know- you don't like him. Too flirtatious and he's with Selphie anyway."

"Come on Xu. You can do it." Smirking, she drew a couple hearts and shaded them in.

"Damn! This is hard." Xu's brows furrowed one last time. "Umm...Nida?"

Quistis quirked a perfectly arched brow. "Well, I've never really thought about him like that. I guess he is pretty cute, though not my type really. Too much of a friend." A wicked grin crossed her lips. Here she was, 21 years old and still talking about crushes with her best friend. "I guess that means you only have one guess left."

"Wait! I know!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! It's me!" Xu laughed at the odd look on her friend's face.

Quistis tried to control her laughter as she spoke. "Oh yeah Xu baby. It's always been you!" The two of them burst in laughter harder than before. Quistis smiling brightly as her cheeks flushed a light pink from the laughter. "I told you that you would never figure it out."

"Fine. No date for you. I'm going to recommend to Squall that you have to go on a vacation for...two months at least!"

"Two months?!" Sighing, Quistis stopped doodling. "When and where?"

"You should leave ASAP. As to where, let me think for a moment." Xu muttered to herself, completely ignoring Quistis' presence. "Deling is the hometown of -her.- So that's out. Timber, well that's just a glorified train station also known as the second home of that bitch in heat..."

"XU!"

"What? Shut up! I'm thinking. Where was I? Dollet is a little backwater town. Fisherman's Horizon is for old people. But might be perfect for you Quisty." She ducked the notepad Quistis had chucked at her while continuing to name possible vacation spots. "Let's see, Balamb is too close to be considered a true vacation. So that only leaves Esthar."

"Esthar?!" Quistis raised both brows. 'Does she know? Has she figured it out?' "Why Esthar?"

"Esthar is umm...clean?" She cleared her throat at the look she was given. "Besides, Mr. Loire has been practically begging for someone from the infamous crew that defeated Ultimecia to visit him. Since we all know that everyone else has a life, you're the best choice."

Smirking and rolling her eyes, Quistis replied cooly. "Fuck you."

Xu's eyes widened. "What?! Quistis said a bad word?! The Island Closest to Hell must have frozen over!" Both girls erupted in to another laughing fit.

"All right. I'll call Laguna first thing tomorrow."

"Today."

"What? Why today?"

"Just so you don't have time to chicken out with work excuses." Xu stood up and adjusted her skirt. "I'm going to tell -Commander- Squall what's going on." She left the blonde's room, pushing the button to close the door on the way out.

Quistis took out her personal phone directory. There weren't many numbers, but that never really bothered her. Anyone she wanted to talk to, lived at the Garden.

She scanned the names, stopping at Loire, Laguna. There were a couple numbers listed under his name. Home, office, and cell. _'Which to call?'_ She glanced to the clock on her desk. "7:38p.m.," she muttered to herself. "He should be home."

Placing a slender hand on the phone receiver, she hesitated. _'What if he's busy? I don't want to disturb him.'_ Though she didn't want to seem bothersome, she also didn't want to explain to Xu why she was having a hard time calling the man. Hesitating once again, she picked up the receiver and put it to her ear. Another minute passed before she dialed the number. After three rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Laguna. It's me, Quistis Trepe–"

"Quistis! How have you been?"

By the sound of his voice, she could tell he was smiling which in turn made her smile. "I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm as well as to be expected."

"Good." She paused for a moment. "Laguna?"

"Yeah?"

"The reason I called is...well...I need to take a vacation and I was hoping I could stay with you for a bit. Of course, if you don't want any visitors I completely understand." She released the breath she did not know she was holding as she heard him chuckle.

"Quistis! Of course you can stay here. You're welcome any time." He paused, then continued. "How long will you be staying?"

"Hmm...about two months unless that's too much trouble."

"Great! That's no trouble at all. That means I'll have company on Christmas."

Quistis laughed. "Yes, that's right." She thought about her stay for a moment. _'Christmas will be in the middle of my vacation.'_

Quistis and Laguna talked for at least two more hours. Thought it was mostly Laguna doing the talking. He was telling her about all the fun she would have in Esthar.


	2. Twenty Questions Isnt Always Fun

**A/N:** You know, this story would be easier to re-type if the phone would stop ringing! 

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah! You know the freakin drill people. Me no own. You no sue. :P

* * *

**Chapter Two: Twenty Questions Isnt Always Fun**

"Thanks again Squall. I owe you one." Quistis smiled, ready to exit the Ragnarok.

"No problem. I hope he doesn't run you ragged."

She laughed softly. "He probably will."

"Yeah, I guess so. Tell him I said hi and that I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"All right. I will and take care." She exited the ship and then the station. It had been so long, she could barely remember where the lifts where and which ones to take. After finding the right one, she took the lift to the Presidential Palace.

Upon arrival, she was greeted by both Kiros and Ward. "It's so good to see you two again." She set her suitcases down while she gave them each a hug.

"..."

Kiros looked from Ward to Quistis. "Ward says, 'He's glad you came to visit.' I'm glad too. Laguna needs the company of another."

Ward picked up Quistis' suitcases an gestured toward the entrance.

"Right this way. Laguna is anxiously awaiting your arrival." Taking her by the elbow, Kiros gently led the blonde inside.

***

Laguna paced nervously in his office. _'Why am I so nervous? It's just Quistis. One of my son's friends and former instructor.'_ He sighed as he felt the first sign of his leg beginning to cramp up. _'Not now!'_

There was a knock at the door. After a moment, the door opened revealing first Kiros, then Ward, and last Quistis.

"Quistis! How was the trip here?" Laguna didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Quistis in a big bear hug.

She laughed as she returned the hug. "It was really quite boring. Squall dropped me off. He said 'Hi' and is sorry he couldn't stay."

Finally releasing her, Laguna nodded. "I understand." He scratched the back of his head in thought, then smiled from ear to ear. "I'm not doing anything important at the moment. Do you want to see the room you'll be staying in?"

Quistis nodded and smiled her trademark smile. "Sure. I'd love to."

Laguna took Quistis' suitcases from Ward. "Follow me." He led her out of his office to the wing considered his private residence.

***

Ward looked at Kiros, who then nodded. "Yes...you might be right. Only time will tell."

*** "This will be your room." Laguna smiled as he opened the door. He set her suitcases inside the room by the door, then walked in further. "Nice isn't it?"

Quistis' eyes swept over the room. "Oh wow...! It's positively exquisite! I love it." She turned to Laguna and gave him an appreciative hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Upon feeling his leg begin to cramp up, he pulled away from the hug. "I-I-I should let you rest."

She smiled, finding the slight stutter to be really cute. "Yes, thank you."

He turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, he glanced back at her. "Dinner at 6? I know this great restaurant."

"Sounds great. Should I wear anything in particular?"

"Uh...something in between casual and formal."

"Okay. See you at six then." Her smile never left her lips. _'He's so boyishly cute.'_

He smiled that boyish smile of his. "Bye." He bowed slightly, then left the room, closing the door on the way out.

_'I think I'll take a nap before I get ready for dinner.'_ Still smiling, she walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it...falling asleep almost instantly.

***

Laguna sighed as he leaned against a mostly bare wall. _'I can't believe I asked her to dinner! She's 26 years younger than me. What am I thinking? She probably only said yes because I'm the father of her friend and she didn't want to be rude.'_ He frowned, deep in thought. Hearing a light chuckle, he looked around and spotted his friend through thick and thin. "Hey Kiros."

"Well...?" Kiros stood with his arms crossed. Ward stood behind him, mirroring the same pose.

"?" Laguna had a blank look on his face.

Kiros sighed as he shook his head. "You're hopeless." He turned and walked away.

Laguna leaned away from the wall and walked up to Kiros. "I asked her to dinner." He smiled as he walked past a dumbstruck Kiros.

_'I can't believe he actually did it. Without any help!'_

***

Meanwhile, back at Balamb Garden...

"So, did Quistis leave already?"

Squall looked up to his girlfriend. She was really beginning to work his last nerve. Twenty questions was not his favorite game and she had spent the better part of the day asking him all kinds of things. "Yeah. I dropped her off earlier this afternoon." He continued looking over the paperwork piled on his desk. Secretly he hoped she would get the hint and leave him alone. She didn't.

"Where is she staying again?" Rinoa sat down on a chair near Squall. She obviously hadn't planned on leaving any time soon.

"She staying with L...my father in Esthar." Though he tried to keep a calm voice, his annoyance was starting to show. 

"...oh..."

"Oh? Why just oh?" Squall peered at Rinoa. Something was definitely on her mind. _'She knows something I don't know.'_

"Well, I don't really know if it's my place to say anything but–"

"Just say it Rinoa!"

Her brows furrowed. "Fine. Once when I was waiting for Quistis in her room, I saw her journal on her desk. I guess she forgot to put it away. Anyway, I was curious why she seems so cold at times. So...I read it. And she mentions how she realized her feelings for you were only like that of siblings or mother and child."

"What is your point? I -know- this already." Squall rolled his eyes. Quistis had already told him everything and they were both comfortable with their strictly platonic relationship.

"I'm getting to the point!" She huffed. "Like I was trying to say. Toward the last entry, she mentions having a new crush."

"Seifer?"

"No. See, that's what I thought too. Turns out she's got a thing for..."

* * *

A/N: Haha! Like the end of that don't ya?! XD 


	3. I Kissed You

**Disclaimer:** The all powerful Squaresoft owns FF8. I only own one original character and she doesn't even show up for a while.

**A/N:** Okay, I feel bad for neglecting this story so much, so..I'm uploading two chapters today! Yay!! ^_^;;

**Chapter Three: I Kissed You**

"Laguna? It's almost time for your dinner date with Quistis." Kiros crossed his arms. "You should probably go freshen up and change."

Laguna nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go now." He couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as he left his office to go clean up in his room.

Meanwhile, Quistis was getting dressed. After much deliberation she decided on a black short dress with a mandarin style collar and a red dragon across the front. Upon her right wrist was a single golden bracelet. On her feet were a pair of four inch heeled pumps with an ankle strap. Quistis smiled as she looked in the mirror...again. Her hair was done just a little different. Instead of a barrette, her hair was held back with two black hair sticks that were detailed with a small red dragon. What little make up she had on was applied carefully. Black liquid liner lined her upper lids in the 'doe eyes' fashion, and red lipstick was applied to her lips with a little gloss to make it shine. All in all...she was looking pretty damn good.

Quistis waited patiently for Laguna to show up. Surprisingly, he was on time. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped in appreciation of what she saw. His hair was partially pulled back, as usual, and he was wearing a high neck, three quarter sleeve black shirt, a pair of black slacks, and boots. "Wow Laguna. You look wonderful!

" He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. You look wonderful too." After a moments hesitation, he offered his arm to her. "We should head to the restaurant now."

Smiling, she took his arm. "Yes, let's go."

***

"Squall, are you okay?" Rinoa peered at her boyfriend.

"That's just. I mean." He sighed. "Seifer, I can understand. I always thought they were perfect for each other." _'The Ice Queen and the Bastard Knight.'_ "But this? Does he feel the same way?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. That's where the journal ended."

Squall shook his head. "Why did you tell me this?" He suddenly felt angry. He didn't really care who Quistis liked. Not really. "You shouldn't have read her journal. Those were her private thoughts."

"I know. I'm sorry." Rinoa looked down.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

***

Laguna and Quistis' dinner date went almost perfectly. Laguna managed to not dominate the conversation with talk of himself and Quistis learned a lot about Squall's mother Raine. She probably knew more than he did because he avoided his father as much as possible. Not only was there talk of the past, they talked of the futures they wanted. They also flirted with each other for nearly the entire meal.

A goofy smile crept across Quistis' lips. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink. "Mayhaps we shouldn't have drank so much." She giggled as she looked to an equally drunk Laguna.

He stopped walking, and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe." He looked up to the sky.

Quistis, having removed her pumps, walked closer to Laguna, then followed his gaze skyward. "Pretty night, huh?"

Laguna looked down to Quistis. Sure he was drunk, but at the moment he sobered up a little. Her milky white, flawless skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. _'Wow.'_ He smiled. "Gorgeous."

Quistis looked to Laguna, her cheeks still flushed a pale rosy hue. Smiling, she moved closer to him, leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. Gently kissing the older man.

He kissed her back for a moment, then pulled back. "I-I shouldn't have. I'm sor–"

"Shh..." She placed her index finger to his lips to silence him. "Don't be sorry. I kissed you. Though I probably shouldn't have." She slipped her arms around him, hugging him gently.

Laguna wrapped his arms around her. For a moment, he was reminded of when Raine accepted his proposal. She hugged him the same way. But instead of a brunette in his arms, when he looked down he saw a blonde. "It's late. We should head inside."

Quistis nodded. "Yeah, we should." She unwrapped herself from around Laguna and started to walk toward the palace.

Laguna walked beside her. Without saying a word, he took her hand into his.

Not to far from them stood Kiros and Ward. Ward was grinning and had his hand out.

Kiros sighed as he handed over 5,000 gil. "I can't believe you won. I didn't think they would kiss on the first date."

***

"Hey Zell! What's up?" Xu smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Nothin' much. Been pretty boring lately." He raised a water bottle to his lips, taking a big swig from it.

"Yeah...so...have you heard from Quistis? She's been gone for three weeks."

"Nah. She's forgotten about us." He laughed and shook his head. "No seriously. I heard from Angie–"

"Who's Angie?" Xu's brow's furrowed.

"You know, the -library girl.-"

"Oh yeah... Go on."

"Right. So I heard from Angie, who heard from Selphie, who heard from Irvine, who heard from Nida, who over-heard a convo between Rinoa and Squall in which Rinoa said she read Quistis' journal." He smirked in that gossipy goodness way.

"Wha?! No she didn't! I've never done that and I'm like her best friend!" She leaned forward, knowing there was more to this story.

"Apparently Quistis mentioned having a new crush/love object."

Xu's brows raised. "Wow! I tried to guess who it was before she left."

Zell leaned back in his chair. "Well I know who it is."

"Oooo tell me!" Xu pleaded, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm...okay." He only agree because he knew he couldn't keep a secret anyway. Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear. "...Laguna."

"What?!" Xu screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

Zell quirked a brow as he leaned back in his chair.

Xu coughed. "Uh...it's nothing. Just go on about your business." She spoke to those still looking at her. Once they stopped paying attention to her, she looked at Zell. "I can't believe this. And I told her to go to Esthar for her vacation! I even suggested she stay at Laguna's!" She leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes with her forearm.

Zell's face contorted.

Xu removed her arm from her face and looked at Zell. "Why the funky face?" She queried curiously.

He shuddered in disgust. "I just got a mental image of Laguna and Quistis."

Xu burst into laughter. Not because the thought of Quistis, Laguna, and sex was funny. But because Squall was standing right behind Zell, and he had an indescribable look on his face. "Hi...Squall." She said between giggles.

"...Hi." Squall looked really uncomfortable.

Zell stood up quickly as he looked to Squall. "I...uh...have to meet up with Angie. See you guys later!" He waved then ran out of cafeteria, almost knocking down a couple of rookie SeeD's. 

Xu continued to laugh softly as Squall sat down where Zell was sitting. "Sorry you had to over hear that."

Squall nodded. "It's okay. Not like I was raised by my father."

"I guess if you put it that way, it's not so bad. But he's still your father and you did practically grow up with Quistis."

"I know." A light sigh escaped his parted lips. _'I shouldn't be mad. I had my chance to see if we could have a relationship. And now I have Rinoa...'_

Xu quirked a brow. "Something on your mind Squall...?" Rinoa was fairly inadequate when it came to judging what Squall didn't say. Xu on the other hand, always knew when he was keeping things back.

"No, it's nothing." He paused for a moment then added. "Actually, my father called. He left me a message saying he wanted some of us to spend Christmas weekend with him and...Quistis."

"Oh. Are you going?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Rinoa thinks we should go." Squall didn't realize he had said his girlfriend's name like he hated her.

Xu picked up on the subtle changes in his voice. "Trouble in paradise?"

Squall frowned. _'Rinoa and I have grown apart. Maybe we were never meant to be together. We should break up.'_ "...Everything's fine."

"Mmhmm..." Xu smirked. _'You are such a bad liar Squall!'_ "Well, maybe you should spend Christmas in Esthar...with your father. But, don't take Rinoa."

Squall nodded and smiled a rare smile. "Yeah. You're right. We need some time apart. How about you come in her place."

Xu nodded once. "Yeah. I'd like to. So, who else might be going?"

"Zell, Angie, Selphie, Irvine, and us. But I think I remember Zell saying something about him and Angie spending Christmas with his mom."

"Okay. So that's you, me, Selphie, and Irvine. Cool. When do we leave?"

"First you gotta pack–" 

"Pack?! That's right! Oh dear! What am I gonna wear?! Ahhh!" Xu literally freaked out and ran out of the cafeteria.

Squall smiled slightly as he watched Xu leave.


	4. Is That Position Even Possible?

**Disclaimer:** I try to think up something original each time I do this, but after several different fanfics with multiple chapters..it's getting hard! Grrrr! So anyway, I don't own. So don't sue me. :P

**Chapter Four: Is That Position Even Possible?**

The next morning found Squall waiting for his comrades at the entrance ramp to the Ragnarok. The first to arrive were Selphie and Irvine.

Selphie bounded over to Squall and hugged him tightly. "Hi! Do I get to pilot today?"

Squall, in a good mood because he'd be away from Rinoa for a while, nodded. "Sure. Just, take it easy on the loops and barrel rolls this time."

"No promises!" She chirped as she skipped aboard the ship.

Irvine was not that far behind Selphie. He was carrying both their suitcases. "Is anyone else coming?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah. Xu. But she seems to be running late."

Irvine just nodded and boarded the ship.

Xu, clutching an over stuffed suitcase, ran toward Squall. "Hey...sorry I'm...late." She huffed as she dropped her suitcase at Squall's feet. "I kinda overslept."

"Xu? The work machine overslept? Amazing." He picked up her suitcase.

"Squall? The emotionless commander cracked a joke? Amazing." She stuck her tongue out at him after mocking him. Together with her laughing and him almost chuckling, they entered the ship.

Once they were seated, Selphie shut any open doors remotely, then took off toward Esthar.

***

Quistis and Laguna waited at the station for the arrival of the Ragnarok and whoever was in it.

Laguna gave her hand a light squeeze. "They should be here any minute."

Quistis raised their intertwined hands and pressed a light kiss to the back of his hand. She lowered their hands upon seeing the arrival of their friends.

Xu was the first one off the ship. Suitcase in hand, she ran over to Quistis. A brow quirked when she noticed Quistis and Laguna holding hands. "Oooo....!" She grinned as she pulled the blonde away for a little girl talk.

"Quisty! You could have called and told me you two were getting close!"

"We're...it's just that...okay. I'm sorry." Quistis laughed as she hugged Xu. "So, who else came with you?"

Xu turned toward the ship. "The -Love- Birds Selphie and Irvine." As if on cue, they exited the ship. "And fearless leader Squall. That's it."

Quistis waved a hello to Squall who waved back. "No Zell?"

"Nope! He's spending Christmas with his mom and Angie."

"Aww, how sweet!" Quistis paused for a moment. "Wait. Where's Rinoa?"

Xu grinned mischievously. "Squall told her they needed some time apart. So he asked me to come in her place."

"Uh oh. Xu gonna get some!" Quistis laughed as it would be really inevitable in this situation. Everyone was paired off with someone else.

Squall walked over to his father as soon as he exited the ship.

Laguna smiled and gave his son a big hug. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Squall hesitantly hugged his father back.

After pulling away from Squall, Laguna motioned for everyone to follow him.

***

After everyone put their things away and had a little rest, they met up in large entertainment room. To one side, there was a large pool table lined with a dark burgundy felt instead of a shade of green. On the opposite side was a sitting area with a large screen TV. Speakers were set up around the room for the tv and stereo. Any other wall space served to house hundreds of books. Nestled in one wall, was a massive fireplace.

Selphie an Irvine were playing pool. Irvine was considerably better and could win every game, but he knew it was in his best interest to let his girl win sometimes.

Xu and Squall were looking over the books because she bet Squall 1,000 gil that one of the books had to be porno.

And that left Quistis and Laguna who were snuggling close together on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Do you think...Squall approves of us?" Quistis frowned as she looked into Laguna's eyes. Over the weeks they had grown closer and decided to see where a relationship would take them. They were still light years away from even considering marriage.

"I don't know. I hope he does." He leaned forward slightly, and tenderly kissed Quistis' forehead.

"Aww!" Selphie cooed at Laguna and Quistis. "That was soo romantic!"

Quistis laughed as she chucked a pillow at Selphie. "Shut up!"

Selphie ducked then stuck her tongue out. "Irvy..." She looked to her boyfriend. "Why don't you do that anymore?"

"Because I..." He whispered the rest into her ear which had her giggling like crazy.

Even Squall raised a brow in curiosity. "..."

Xu shook her head. "I really don't think I want to know."

Selphie and Irvine put down their pool sticks, then ran out of the entertainment room with Irvine chasing Selphie to their room.

"Okay. Now I -know- I don't want to know." Squall chuckled as he glanced to Xu.

"Hey!"

"What?" Squall looked at Xu.

"I found one!" She giggled as she held up a hentai graphic novel. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to one of the love seats. They both sat down. "You owe me some cash buddy. I don't take checks."

"Yeah I know. You'll get it later. I don't have my wallet on me."

Smirking, Xu opened the novel. "Boring," she said in a sing-songy voice. She flipped past the first couple pages. "Hello...!" Both she and Squall tilted their heads to the side.

"Is that position even possible?" Squall queried.

"No idea. If I were getting any, I'd try it then tell you if it's possible."

"Yeah..." Squall looked to Xu's face. _'She really is beautiful. Rinoa doesn't compare.'_

Xu's cheeks flushed a light rose. "What?"

"Nothing...just thinking." Squall smiled slightly as he leaned forward, gently kissing Xu on the lips.

At the shock of being kissed, Xu dropped the graphic novel.

Laguna and Quistis looked over to them when they heard the book hit the hardwood floor. "We should leave them alone," Laguna whispered.

Quistis nodded. Quietly they stood up and left the room.

Xu pulled back from Squall. "Why? What about Rinoa?"

"I'm sorry. You're just...so beautiful. And it's over with Rinoa. I almost hate her. We're too different."

"I see." Xu smiled as she leaned toward Squall and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly.

Squall slipped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap as he returned the kiss.

***

Laguna and Quistis stopped in front of her door. "Quistis, I just want to thank you again. These past few weeks have been wonderful. My feelings for you grow stronger every day."

"Laguna," she wrapped her arms around him. "I care for you too."

Laguna smiled as he leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers.

Quistis closed her eyes as she returned the gently passionate kiss. At the feel of his tongue seeking entrance, she opened her mouth.

He slowly guided her to the door to her room. Instead of opening it, he pressed her against the door. He raised her hands and pinned them above her head, and slipped his leg between her legs.

She moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Laguna's leg rub her through her pants.

His mouth left hers to trail kisses along her jaw line and neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked the sensitive cord of her neck. There would probably be a mark there in the morning.

"Mmm...Laguna." Quistis purred softly. "We should...we should stop..."

Laguna stopped to look into Quistis' equally lust filled eyes. "We should...but do you want to? Stop I mean."

She didn't hesitate to reply. "No. I don't want to stop. I've cared for you for so long, and right now...I need you."

He leaned away from her and released his hold on her wrists. Smiling, he pulled her away from the door then opened it. "After you." He gestured in a gentlemanly way.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure if I wanna type out any more of what Quisty and Laguna are gonna do. Unless...y'all want me too. :D


End file.
